


Histories of Albion

by ArcturusVane



Series: The Dark Moon Saga [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturusVane/pseuds/ArcturusVane





	Histories of Albion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deeper history of Albion.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> A/N: Sorry I ran into some problems with Photobucket, so I had to move my photos to Tumblr. My apologies for the inconveniences.

 Pronunciation:

**Selûne** \- ( _Sel-oone_ )

**Ìlar** \- ( _I-Lar_ )

**Êra** \- ( _A-ra_ )

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
